Fragmentos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Um quarto escuro, vazio e frio, onde os devaneios de um homem tornam-se vivos e pecaminosos. O espelho quebrado reflete os olhares lancinantes. Não restavam dúvidas que aquela noite seria a preferida. /30cookies


**Desafio 30cookies  
Personagem/Casal: **Byakuya/Renji  
**Set:** Primavera **Tema: **05. Pecado

**Sumário:** Um quarto escuro, vazio e frio, onde os devaneios de um homem tornam-se vivos e pecaminosos. O espelho quebrado reflete os olhares lancinantes. Não restavam dúvidas que aquela noite seria a preferida.

-

**Fragmentos**

-

Byakuya mudou de posição na cama, puxou os lençóis para cobrir os ombros e pestanejou. Estava completamente insone, tal como a noite fria trazida pela janela aberta diante dele. Levantou-se num suspiro cansado e se deixou levar pela frieza do vento trazido pelos sopros noturnos. Usava a calça do pijama e tinha o peito nu, arrepiado pelo gelado toque da escuridão.

Seus pés sentiram o chão amadeirado ranger sob eles e ofereceram um arrepio indigesto que subiu pelas pernas e estancou na altura do pescoço. Chegando na janela, observou a negritude que banhava a Sereitei tal qual um manto azul-escuro aveludado e reconheceu, perdido entre o brilho fraco das luzes, a silhueta do seu Tenente, Abarai Renji.

O Capitão entreabriu os lábios no exato momento que suas entranhas se contraíram inquietas. Supôs ser por culpa do frio, mas algo explodiu em seu peito dizendo que não, não era frio. Debruçou-se sobre a janela e seus longos cabelos escorregaram pelas costas, fazendo cócegas agradavelmente quentes e esvoaçando a favor do vento.

Examinou os passos lentos de Renji através da noite, parecendo um soldado em plena ronda noturna. Porém não levava sua espada, tampouco usava o Kimono – primeira referência dos Shinigamis da Soul Society -, mas sim uma calça, ela voava por culpa do vento e marcava as pernas do tenente, chamando a atenção de Byakuya. Desejou saber o que Renji procurava em plena madrugada por aquelas áreas.

Antes que sua mente fosse encoberta de novas imagens desconcertantes, ele fechou a janela e as cobriu com cortinas. Teve a impressão de que o quarto afundava ainda mais no escuro, mergulhando num abismo, nu de estrelas.

Andou às cegas em busca de um interruptor, sua mão esbarrou num longo retângulo liso e pesado e o barulho de vidro estraçalhado inundou o quarto. O Capitão teve a impressão de ver tudo se iluminar por um segundo para depois voltar a se apagar. Tomou o cuidado de voltar alguns passos. Seus pés descalços temiam a presença de cacos de espelho no piso e examinavam capciosamente os detalhes de cada centímetro quadrado antes de avaliá-lo como seguro.

Depois de alguns minutos certificando-se de que não estava pisando em nada que pudesse cortar-lhe os pés, deitou na cama, ainda com a imagem de Renji em sua mente. Queria acender a luz para que aqueles pensamentos sombrios se apagassem, mas não ousou sair dali.

- Taichou?! Kuchiki-taichou?

A voz de Renji chegou aos ouvidos de Byakuya e ele imaginou estar sonhando, mas novamente o tenente chamou à janela e foi inevitável um sobressalto e a pressa em correr até lá para atendê-lo. Esqueceu-se do espelho espatifado no chão e saltou para o motivo de sua insônia.

- Sim, Renji?

- Desculpe, mas eu estava passando e pensei ter ouvido um barulho vindo daqui... perdão por bater assim na sua janela, eu só achei que pudesse ter acontecido...

- Acabo de pisar num espelho quebrado, sei por que meu pé está ficando molhado. Consegue encontrar o interruptor?

- Claro!

A luz ardeu nos olhos negros do capitão e deu luz ao sangue que seu pé derramava. As frações do espelho refletiam a luz e o teto, refletiam os cabelos vermelhos de Renji a escorregarem graciosamente pelos reflexos notívagos. Era semelhante a um grande cobertor de pecado, hipnotizando Byakuya, chamando a atenção, cobrindo-o de desejos absurdos. O tenente não imaginou que ao tomar Byakuya nos braços, estaria incentivando sua mente insone a imaginar ainda mais tolices, desejar cada vez mais o contato nu daqueles braços, a estranha sensação de ser carregado por uma fonte de calor e cura.

Sobre a cama, o capitão Kuchiki eternizou o rápido momento em que o corpo de Renji ficou sobre o dele. A sutileza com que o ajeitava sobre os lençóis e a intensidade do seu olhar queimavam a complacência da mente sã de Byakuya, fazia-o sentir o desejo de consumir a fruta proibida no centro do paraíso. Seus lábios não puderam conter um gemido libidinoso quando as mãos de Renji tocaram seus pés. Um deles sangrava, o ruivo usava o lençol branco para tentar conter o sangue – nem parecia sangrar tanto, pensava Byakuya.

- Foi um corte pequeno. Como isso aconteceu? – seu olhar virou-se para o espelho que cobria o chão, um grande mar de chanfras e luzes refletidas. – O senhor está bem? Parece quente, tem febre?

Parecia ter chegado às arestas daquele momento. Não era febre, mas parecia doença. O vento já não chegava ao corpo pálido do shinigami sobre a cama, o desejo lhe protegia do frio e Renji lhe aquecia a alma.

- Por que veio aqui, Renji? – sua voz, tão fria e acusadora, não parecia ter sido tomada pelo mesmo calor a queimar-lhe o corpo.

- Era só... eu só fiquei preocupado. Esse barulho... achei que poderia ser...

- O quê?

- Talvez alguém estivesse aqui, com o senhor, não sei – seu rosto parecia quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

- Pareço ser do tipo que se comporta como um selvagem? Avalia que eu traria uma mulher aqui e a jogaria encima de um espelho? Acha que esse tipo de coisa me daria prazer? – o tom de voz de Byakuya era constantemente frio. Não havia raiva, nem ironia, era apenas gelo.

- Não! Absolutamente que não! Eu não quis dizer isso. Nem sequer faz sentido! Quero dizer, é que o senhor não traria uma mulher aqui... desde que a Hisana-sama... perdoe-me! Estou falando coisas que não devo. Eu vou embora. Precisa que eu chame alguém do 4º Esquadrão para ver esse corte?

- Preciso que você fique aqui, Renji.

Renji engoliu em seco. Mirou o olhar cálido do capitão e sentiu como se a febre que o acometia estivesse contaminando-lhe também. Pôs a mão sobre o joelho de Byakuya e subiu numa carícia suave, quase tímida, assemelhando-se a um suspiro de necessidade. Os olhos negros de Byakuya não ofereciam resistência assim como seu corpo arfante, já desejoso daquelas mãos.

O tenente não tinha certeza se era algum tipo de sonho louco, ou se realmente estava naquele momento acariciando o capitão Kuchiki entrepernas, o homem a quem tanto desejava superar e agora apenas desejava, sem saber o quê.

O ruivo inclinou-se sobre seu capitão, sentiu as madeixas vermelhas deslizarem por seu rosto e tocarem o peito branco e arrepiado de Byakuya. Os dedos longos do Kuchiki acariciaram suas costas, as unhas marcaram com força aquele território.

Seus lábios se encontraram com sofreguidão, suas mãos inquietavam-se, subindo e descendo por seus corpos, tentando descobrir cada ponto, cada detalhe que as roupas escondiam sabiamente. Livravam-se das poucas peças de roupa e uniram o calor exalado pelos corpos tépidos de ambos.

Byakuya não conseguia descrever o que era ser tocado por Renji, nem a intensidade dos beijos, nem sequer os quão desejosos se tornavam aqueles lábios avermelhados a cobri-lo de beijos e carícias. Não compreendia metade das inquietantes ondas de pensamentos a acometê-lo e torturá-lo, um turbilhão de idéias de como agarrar, morder e contemplar cada mínimo detalhe daquele homem que se entregava e fazia-o se entregar tão bem.

Renji, por sua vez, contentava-se em não buscar palavras nem definições. Tinha seu capitão ali, sob seu corpo, dando-lhe permissão para ousar. Seus olhos tentavam se acostumar com a visão do corpo de Byakuya; seu olfato, ao perfume que exalavam seus cabelos; a audição, incrédula, levava ao restante do corpo as inevitáveis contrações musculares causadas pela voz entrecortada por gemidos daquele homem em seus braços; o sabor dos lábios, do peito, de tudo, levava-o ao extremo da necessidade de não sair mais daquele quarto. E na ponta dos dedos estava a razão mais óbvia para sua existência: a adoração de um Deus pecaminoso e belo, Byakuya.

No chão, refletidos em milhões de espelhos fragmentados, estavam eles, multiplicados; embebidos da luz refratária dos inúmeros pedaços e entregues ao prazer alucinado de seus desejos.

Sentiam-se humanos demais, e isso era perigoso para dois shinigamis. Aquela luxúria que dominava seus espíritos tornava tudo ao redor apático e desnecessário. Perdiam-se um no outro, confundiam-se, tornavam-se únicos.

Byakuya não sentia dor no pé, mas sentiu quando eles estremeceram e adormeceram em seguida, notou como Renji sorria sobre ele e como o dia trazia uma luz abominavelmente exagerada ao quarto, lotado de reflexos. Manteve o olhar fixo nos cabelos do tenente, vermelhos como o sangue aos seus pés, intenso como a necessidade de tê-lo nos braços... acabara de tocar o pecado com as mãos, corpo e alma, e não lembrava de já ter se sentido tão puro.

O capitão beijou o pecado mais uma vez, e adormeceu, sentindo-se um homem, humano, vivo. Tinha esquecido como aquela sensação era magnífica.

Seu pecado tornara-se a sua vida.

* * *

N/A: Jesus me chicoteia! O que foi isso?! HO-HO-HO! Amay escrever isso! Acho que consegui fazer um lemon inocente (-qqq??/) Mas a idéia era essa mesmo! Bom, espero ter agradado! Quase ponho título de novela mexicana, mas a razão falou mais alto e pah! Aí está, Fragmentos! Beijos!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fic e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Sílvio Santos!_**

**_#Cartaz: Abaixo os carnês que nunca dão prêmios a ninguém da minha casa! Acima as reviews que me fazem feliz!#_**


End file.
